iDiscover Sam's Secret
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: "Why don't you tell anybody?" "Because I like keeping a secret


iDiscover Sam's Secret

**(I was listening to 'Me With You' by Jennette McCurdy and this one-shot popped into my mind. Hope you like it!)**

Everyone knew that secrets ended up told in the end. If you told one person, they would tell another, and that person would tell someone else, and so on. But Sam knew better.

This was one secret that she hadn't even told her best friend Carly. And she didn't plan on it. She planned to keep it secret.

But, unfortunately, secrets can also be figured out, and that's how Sam's secret came out

Freddie Benson awoke one Saturday morning to the sunlight seeping in through the blinds. He squinted and then sat up in his bed.

His mother is at an Anti-Tick Convention for the weekend and she won't be back until late Sunday night. And Freddie found this the perfect opportunity to spend time with his girlfriend, Sam Puckett.

Sam and Freddie had started to date after she kissed him during the school lock-in. Sam was pretty happy due to the fact that Freddie said that he loved her back.

Sad thing is, Mrs. Benson didn't approve of Sam and Freddie and she wouldn't Sam be in their apartment and Freddie wasn't allowed to go over to Sam's.

But Sam and Freddie planned this out already. Freddie was gonna go over to her house today and Sam was gonna come over tomorrow.

Freddie got ready and then he grabbed his phone and headed for Sam's

Sam had been up since 9. Usually she wouldn't get up so early, but Freddie was coming over today.

Sam had nothing to do but kill time, so she grabbed her guitar and notebook.

Yep, this was Sam's secret. She enjoyed writing songs and singing them. She had an amazing voice, but no one had ever told her that.

Sam had been working on a song that described her relationship with Freddie. She smiled as she strummed on her guitar, looking down at her notepad with her lyrics on it.

_Some people are down and now,  
>Some people are lonely now,<br>Some people just need a vacation,_

She didn't hear her front door open and her boyfriend walk in. Her singing and her guitar droned it out

_Some people can't find a smile,  
>For some people it's been a while since,<br>They had an all night conversation_

_Since you walked into my life,_  
><em>Everything's felt so right<em>

_The suns been shining,_  
><em>And I've been singing<em>  
><em>This song in my head and it goes<em>  
><em>Lalalalalalalala<em>  
><em>Nothing but blue sky<em>  
><em>When I stare into your eyes<em>  
><em>I get tongue tied everytime<em>  
><em>You smile<em>  
><em>Some people don't know<em>  
><em>What love can do<em>  
><em>Well, they should see me with you<em>

_I remember how we used to be_  
><em>I remember how I used to dream<em>  
><em>For someone to come along<em>  
><em>And sweep me off of my feet<em>

_Some people say wishes don't come true,_  
><em>Well I say some wishes do<em>

_The suns been shining,_  
><em>And I've been singing<em>  
><em>This song in my head and it goes<em>  
><em>Lalalalalalalala<em>  
><em>Nothing but blue sky<em>  
><em>When I stare into your eyes<em>  
><em>I get tongue tied everytime<em>  
><em>You smile<em>  
><em>Some people don't know<em>  
><em>What love can do<em>  
><em>Well, they should see me with you<em>

By now, Freddie was leaning against her doorframe, listening to her with a smile on his face. Freddie would have never guessed that Sam liked to sing, not in a million years. She had an amazing voice…why did she keep it a secret?

_And when they look at us,  
>They can tell, were in love,<br>Oh, it's so obvious_

_The suns been shining,_  
><em>And I've been singing<em>  
><em>This song in my head and it goes<em>  
><em>Lalalalalalalala<em>  
><em>Nothing but blue sky<em>  
><em>When I stare into your eyes<em>  
><em>I get tongue tied everytime<em>  
><em>You smile<em>  
><em>Some people don't know<em>  
><em>What love can do<em>  
><em>Oh-Oh<em>  
><em>Some people don't know<em>  
><em>What love can do<em>  
><em>Well, they should see me with you<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>Me with you<em>

_Freddie started to clap. Sam jumped and turned around_

"F-Freddie what are you doing here?" Sam asked, putting her guitar down and then standing up. He walked over and kissed her cheek

"We were gonna hang out today, remember?" Freddie smirked slightly

"Oh, um yeah, sorry lost track of time" Sam pulled at her shirt for a distraction.

"You're really good" Freddie smiled and sat on her bed

"What?" Sam's head snapped up

"You're a good singer. Did you write that song?"

"Thanks" Sam smiled "And yes, I did"

"Well, it was really good"

Sam smiled again and sat next to him. "Thank you"

"Why don't you tell anyone you like to sing?"

"Because, I like keeping to myself. Carly doesn't even know"

"Really?" She nods.

"Sam, I'll keep your secret." Freddie said after a few moments of silence

"Thanks" Sam smiles and leans into kiss him. Their lips meet and then Sam's arms are around his neck

Freddie pulled away from the kiss and smirked "Ready to start our weekend together?"


End file.
